Juste une histoire d'effleurements
by Dedale
Summary: Qu’est ce qu’il se passe quand Draco Malfoy s’ennui et qu’il lance un défi stupide à Harry Potter ? OneShot. Pas de spoiler. Attention slashs : HPDM, SSSB.


_Disclaimer : Tout sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à Ste J.K.Rowling._

_Titre : Rien qu'une histoire d'effleurements_

_Résumé : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe quand Draco Malfoy s'ennui et qu'il lance un défi stupide à Harry Potter ? One-Shot. Pas de spoiler. Attention slashs : HPDM, SSSB. _

_Avertissement : Ceci est un one-shot où il y a présence de slash, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a des jolis garçons qui se font des mamours. Si ça ne vous plait pas il vaut mieux ne pas lire du tout ce qui suit._

_Petite Note : J'utilise certains noms tirés de la version Anglaise, comme Snape-Rogue ; et Draco Malfoy- Drago Malefoy. Sinon je tiens aussi à dire que c'est ma toute première fiction que je poste et fiction slash qui plus est ! Alors je suis toute émue.. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Rien qu'une histoire d'effleurements :

C'était un jour caniculaire de début juin qui avait poussé le professeur Dumbledore à installer une grande piscine au milieu du parc. Le lac étant devenue trop dangereux pour les élèves avec la multiplication des êtres de l'eau. Et oui, la période de ruthe était passée il y avait peu de temps. Les jeunes sorciers lui avaient montré leur gratitude en inaugurant cette fameuse piscine dès le 1er jour avec des cris de joies. Mais ce grand bac rempli d'eau ne réjouissait pas tout le monde. Severus Snape, grand maître des potions à Poudlard s'était vue attribuer le rôle de surveillant. Et étant donné le nombre peu élevé de professeurs sachant nager, il se voyait contraint de partager cette douloureuse obligation avec son pire ennemi, Sirius Black, récemment engager comme professeur de métamorphose, quand Minerva avait prit sa retraite anticipée.

Severus maugréait dans sa barbe bien rasée, se rappelant les jours heureux où il pouvait traversé les couloirs frais de Poudlard, en cherchant des élèves à sanctionner. Mais ces temps là étaient perdus. Le voilà qui était assit devant cette affreuse piscine emplie d'élèves, où de l'autre côté se trouvait Black. Les robes soulevées jusqu'aux cuisses pour tremper ses gambettes dans l'eau chlorée, l'animagus ne se retenait pas de lui envoyer des regards amusés. Amusés parce qu'il savait bien que Severus détestait le soleil, l'eau et surtout les élèves. La situation dans laquelle se trouvait Snape l'amusait énormément. Lui était heureux de pouvoir profiter du beau temps et de cette eau fraîche. Pour ajouter à son bonheur, ses nouveaux élèves l'adoraient, alors ça ne le dérangeait aucunement de passer son après midi avec des adolescents. Pour l'ex prisonnier, il n'y avait que des avantages à la décision de Dumbledore. Tout le contraire de Snape, et le voir enrager adosser à son parasol faisait mourir de rire Sirius.

Mais il y en avait d'autres qui riaient grâce à cette étendue d'eau. Le trio redoutable de Poudlard, les inséparables gryffondor barbotaient dans l'eau joyeusement, plaisantant parfois avec leur nouveau professeur de métamorphose.

C'est dans cette ambiance bonne enfant que les trouvèrent les serpentards de leurs années. A ce moment Sirius eut l'impression que Snape avait l'air intéressé, mais c'était peut-être simplement une ombre sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? cracha Harry avant qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé.

- Tout doux Potter ! répondit Malfoy de sa voix traînante. Je voulais juste de proposer un défi.

- N'accepte pas Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, catégorique.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais lui demander, Granger !

En son fort antérieur Draco pensa : pitoyable. Severus quand à lui pensa : enfin un peu d'action.

- Tant pis, je savais bien que tu n'avais pas assez de cran pour une petite compétition avec moi…

En regardant les yeux de Potter, Draco su qu'il avait gagné.

- Je suis d'accord Malfoy. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Concours d'apnée, celui qui reste le plus longtemps sous l'eau.

Potter lui lança un regard abasourdi et Draco s'empêcha de rougir. Il avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas un plan très évolué mais il n'en pouvait plus de rester avec les autres Serpentards. Depuis déjà deux heures Draco et ses camardes de Serpentard se prélassait au soleil. Certains s'étaient endormis dans la chaleur du soleil et avaient commencé à ronfler comme des imbéciles. Cela avait été le déclencheur pour donner l'entrain nécessaire à Draco pour réveiller ça bande de loirs officielle.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Harry après un court instant.

- Très bien, alors à trois on commence, dit Draco, puis il ajouta en regardant Harry d'une manière étrange. Nott tu regardes bien qui échoue le premier.

- Hermione, s'exclama Harry.

Hermione comprit le message et acquiesça vaguement de la tête. Elle allait vérifier si les Serpentards ne trichaient pas, bien que ce défi lui paraissait tout à fait stupide.

Nott commença à compter et au chiffre trois, les deux garçons prirent une grande inspiration pour se retrouver au fond de la piscine.

Avec le sortilège de « yeux en bulles », plus familièrement appelé sous le nom de « protège noeunoeuille », les jeunes hommes pouvaient s'observer parfaitement. Harry gardait un visage complètement impassible, pendant que Draco le scrutait pour déceler la moindre de ses faiblesses. Harry était presque obnubilé par le regard acier, qui sans qu'il s'en rende compte se rapprochait de lui. Le corps du Serpentard frôlait celui d'Harry, quand se dernier prit conscience que l'attitude de Malfoy était étrange. Mais malgré l'attitude singulière du garçon, il ne se préparait sûrement pas à ce que Draco Malfoy, le méchant Serpentard lui pince les fesses sous l'eau tout en effleurant leurs lèvres. Cela lui fit un effet immédiat : après une ou deux tasses d'eau avalées il remonta à la surface, avalant une dernière tasse pour la route.

C'est crachant, toussant, recrachant, étourdi et crachant encore que ses amis de Gryffondor le retrouvèrent.

- Harry ! s'exclamèrent en parfait accord Ron et Hermione.

- C'est b-bon tout va-a-a-krh bi-en, s'exprima difficilement le survivant.

- Je crois que tu as perdu Potter.

A ce moment pour Harry, le sourire vainqueur de Draco était insupportable. Il aurait bien voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas un bon jeu et qu'il avait honteusement triché mais le chlore dans le fond de la gorge l'empêchait de parler. Il fallait aussi avouer que le petit brun était profondément perturbé.

- Pourquoi tu es remonté comme une flèche Harry ? demanda Ron une fois les Serpentards parti.

- Mieux vaut pas que je vous raconte, lui répondit Harry une fois la parole entièrement retrouvée. Vous me croiriez pas.

Draco était tranquillement sortit de la piscine avec ses amis et se trouvait maintenant à discuter avec Severus Snape. Après quelques instants à parler du défi, Draco reçu les félicitations de Severus. Heureux d'avoir pu lancer un regard « les Gryffondors ne valent vraiment pas les Serpentards » à Sirius Black. Ils furent brutalement interrompus par une espèce de hurlement hybride :

- MALFO-OYeurkeuh !

C'était la voix mélodieuse d'un Harry Potter la gorge en feu, les yeux brillants de colère et d'autres choses encore, mais surtout trempée de la tête aux pieds, les gouttes d'eau glissants doucement sur son corps. Bref incroyablement sexy, si l'auteur peut se permettre.

- Il faut que je te parle Malfoy, reprit Potter d'une voix plus raisonnable en arrivant à la hauteur des deux Serpentards.

Draco, divertit par l'état du Gryffon le suivit sans objecter. Ils arrivèrent tout deux derrière un arbre de façon à ne pas être déranger.

Ils ne virent pas l'air de satisfaction sur le visage de Sirius, ni ses grands gestes racontant en gros que Harry allait faire payé à Draco son affront. Ils ne virent pas non plus Severus qui essayait d'ignorer les gestes grossiers de Black en suivant les deux adolescents du regard.

Une fois derrière leur arbre, plus ou moins bien caché des fouineurs, Harry attaqua Draco, verbalement bien sûr.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Je croyais que ton esprit était moins stupide que ça Potter, dit Draco avec un sourire arrogant.

- Tu aurais pu faire autre chose que de me _tripoter_ et _m'embrasser_.

- Je ne t'ai pas embrassé Potter, je t'ai juste effleuré…

- « Effleuré » ? « _effleuré_ » ?

- Tu le saurais si je t'avais vraiment embrassé et « tripoté » comme tu dis si bien, aguicha Draco.

- Ouais c'est ça ! Et tu passes encore dans les portes avec une tête aussi grosse que la tienne ?

Au lieu de répliquer Draco plaqua Harry contre l'arbre et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ledit Harry, beaucoup trop surprit et se sentant légèrement en retard sur les événements de la journée répondit peu au baiser.

- Oh, je comprends, chuchota Draco en passant une dernière fois sa langue sur les lèvres près de lui. Petit Potter à trop peu d'expérience pour apprécier et reconnaître les vrais baisers.

Sur ces paroles forts vexantes pour Harry, il s'éloigna de l'arbre. Mais le gryffondor n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il s'élança à sa poursuite, bien décidé à rétablir son honneur bafoué. Et à profiter des lèvres du Serpentard, mais chut.

C'est ainsi que sous le regard de pratiquement la moitié de Poudlard, mais surtout sous celui de Severus et Sirius, Harry se précipita sur Malfoy. Il le retourna brutalement vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ces gestes furent si violents qu'ils en tombèrent à terre. Harry sur Draco qui répondait au baiser brutal mais tout de même… miam ('scusez, l'auteur à faim).

Severus se sentant renié, insulté, blasphémé par son élève favori se précipita vers le couple étonnant dans la rage folle de les tuer l'un après l'autre. Il arriva cependant trop tard, Black avait été plus rapide que lui et avait dégagé son filleul chéri des bras du vil Serpentard. Severus remit ses envies de meurtre à plus tard et attrapa rapidement Draco qui voulait remettre ça !

- Vous êtes tombés dingue tout les deux, nom d'un lutin en couche culotte ! s'exclama Sirius au milieu de l'attroupement qui commençait à se former.

- Harry qu'est ce qu'il t'as prit ? demanda Hermione essoufflée.

- Vous entendrez de mes nouvelles, ça c'est certain ! enragea Snape.

- Je ne vois absolument pas ce qui vous met dans des états pareils, parla Draco sous l'œil admiratif d'Harry.

- Mais, mais vous vous êtes carrément _emballer_ devant tout le _monde _! cria Ron.

- Il y en a plein qui le font sans se gêner.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas Harry ! Tu ne peux pas embrasser un… un _Serpentard_.

- Pourquoi ? cette fois si c'était Draco qui parlait.

- Mais parce que !

- C'est ta seule réponse Sirius ?

- Mais parce que… parce que c'est comme si je sais pas c'est comme si…

Là il chercha une aide quelconque du regard pour pouvoir faire comprendre à ces deux imbéciles qu'ils avaient sûrement bouleversé tous les repères de Poudlard. C'est à se moment qu'il vît Snape, attendant avec impatience que Sirius trouve la réponse. Et il eut un éclair de génie, un éclair made in Gryffondor.

- C'est comme si je faisais ça !

Il attrapa alors Severus, le bouscula sur le côté en le tenant par la taille et se pencha pour l'embrasser, comme dans les vieux films.

- …

- …

- … ?

- Okay Sirius on a comprit.

- …

- Sirius c'est bon tu peux arrêter.

- Mmh !

- Euh professeur Snape ?

Mais seuls des gémissements leur répondirent.

-Fin-

Voilà, une petite fiction sans prétention, un peu folle mais qui j'espère vous aura plus. Et si par un pur hasard vous auriez envie de dire un petit quelque chose je ne suis absolument pas contre les conseils pour progresser


End file.
